A Whale of a Time
'Team Titan Think Tank Issue 25- "Occupied Territory Part 2- A Whale of a Time." ' Blitzkrieg announces his presence to the team, before firing out a beam of heat from the swashtika on his chest. Reb summons a monkey in a barrel which catches the beam and then disappears, reappearing behind Blitzkrieg's head, unleashing the beam out of the barrel, as it explodes a hole through half of Blitzkrieg's head. Nanites slither together out of the ground forming liquid metal bonds with wrap around the legs of half of the team. The team watch as Blitzkrieg's head reforms in the blink of an eye. Sonne yells out his father's catch phrase when fighting Blitzkrieg of 'Two World Wars and One World Cup, Doo Dah, Doo dah!" as he flies at Blitzkrieg. He lands next to Blitzkrieg on the shelf, and punches him across the face with a ripple of energy, as Blitzkrieg seems dazed. Sonne then extends out his force dome, which just passes across all of the team, to protect them from oncoming projectile attacks. Realising that the Blitzkrieg before them is not the true Blitzkrieg, Games Master decides to locate him by making augmenting his own radar abilities, as he absorbs energy around him and assumes a 'Wolfenstein 3D' construct. He informs that the blip he is tracing requires taking to the air, as it moving through the air, away from them. A white round portal opens up about 20ft away on the cavern floor from the Think Tank as the super-ape Esc-ape, a teleporting, blinking, phasing chimp, appears through it, accompanied by the newly declared Prime Ape (Gibbon Glitch), Citizen Ape (the original and now very stupid Prime Ape) and their Atopians; Chomp, the matter-eating and absorbing chimp, Grease Monkey, an ooze-bodied and spitting capuchin, Baboom, a fire-emitting baboon and Gore-Illa, a giant horned gorilla. The initial attack is mostly dealt with by Sonne's dome (slowing Citizen Apes shield and Grease Monkey's goop enough to slow them) or the attacks otherwise fall short or miss, but Gore-Illa and Citizen Ape move into close combat range with the heroes, as Yu fends off their initial attacks. Cain spread his wings and flies into the air. He starts to address his former minions... only to then get surrounded and bombarded with sonic waves by the screamers, as his scales armour up, protecting him from most harm as he hits the ground. Wrench, his clothing turned fully into body armour then flies down, and targets Mister Psychic, firing at him. Psychic mentions that he recognises stolen Pinkley technology when he sees it, to which Wrench responds that its inherited, and that he is his great nephew (he admits its not as shocking as being his father, but 'there we are.') Wrench manifests multiple barreled plasma cannons at the end of each arm and fires a barrage at Mr Psychic, who deflects the bolt with several telekinetic screens summoned by his top hat. Mr Psychic uses his hypno-monocle to command Chomp to attack Wrench. Yu uses his fists to shatter through the metallic grid locking down some characters that Blitzkrieg has formed at their feet. He then sweeps his staff under Gore-Illa's feet, using his speed against the large ape, as it falls unconscious as he hits the floor hard. GRANDDAD informs the team that he is deploying BREAKER as the Blitzkrieg copy screams out, as the nanite-armour melts away, revealing a velociraptor with a hole in its head, as it collapses, instantly dead. The dinosaurs seem to be freed from nanite control, and those standing along the stone carved gantries, start to retreat through the tunnels carved into the crater at various points. Don Pterana, materialising from invisiblity (a new power for him) reaches a hand down to Cain and helps up, warning Cain that he and his team need to hurry, before Blitzkrieg takes control again as Don flies back into the air. Reb, realising everyone needs to fly, summons a new minion... WHALE! An talking, flying, smiling cartoon whale. Whale fires out a spout of bubbles from his blowhole which he directs at the apes, who still seem to be attacking, even with nanite control seemingly halted, as they just seem too angry to stop themselves. The bubbles pick up several apes, battering them about and dropping them on the floor. Citizen Ape is battered about severely enough to cause pain and triggers his gigantic stone ape form and only Grease Monkey and Esc-ape manage to avoid unconsciousness otherwise. Tonic tries to freeze the temperature around the two furthest apes, but Esc-ape phases to avoid freezing, and Grease Monkey solidifies, but is otherwise unaffected. Mister Tops looks up at Citizen Ape grows to his gigantic form, and seems pleased, as he grows to massive height himself, slightly bigger than CA, but slightly smaller than the Whale. Tops attacks Grease Monkey; though his flattens the ooze creature, it simply reforms back to its usual shape. Blitzkrieg resumes control of his nanite army, but doesn't seem capable of forming another duplicate. He does however create a metal cage from nanites around Games Master. Sonne flies up above the team, and surrounds the cage in a metal beam, as he hurls it up into the air, and the metal cage shatters. Games Master gets up, and then gets ready to direct the team after the true source of Blitzkrieg. Citizen Ape yells at Yu, producing a localised sonic boom which hurls him through the air and knocks him unconscious. Grease Monkey spits a large wad of goop over Mister Top's shirt, as he is completely paralysed in shock by the state of his designer shirt. Escape opens a multitude of portals around Sonne and rapidly punches him, but doesn't seem to do any harm. Cain picks up Games Master and flies into the air with him, flying past still confused dinosaur minions, unharmed, as Games Master directs him towards where he detects Blitzkrieg. Reb has Whale scoop up the remainder of the team, except for Tops who is too big, and Sonne, who flies on top of the whale, as the team use the temporarily scrambling of Blitzkrieg's control to fly out of the crater without all the dinosaurs attacking. Reb uses his healing aura as he flies, bringing Yu to consciousness. As the team out of the crater they can see the Titan City skyline. Swarms of Reichdroids are flying in their direction but many are being destroyed as some villains use their oppurtunity of freedom to fight back. Chaos is seen teleporting the heat beams of Reichdroids back at them, and a giant snake is also visible, terrorising the Reichdroids. Sonne stands atop the Whale and turns back, where he sees the Reichdroids approaching, and readies his armour to ffight. Yu climbs on top of Whale and stands at Sonne's size. Esc-ape teleports in, and Yu fights him off, Grease Monkey leaps onto a building and spits glue but misses, whilst Citizen Titan leaps up and grabs onto Whale's tail, but it shook off, and lands on top of Grease Monkey, dropping the building he lands on. The approaching Reichdroids, ten on the left and ten on the right, fire their heat beams at whale, but they all bounce harmlessly off him. Don Pterana flies in, invisible, shooting at Sonne, but can't get through his armour. Sonne fires out a series of concussion blasts and takes down all of the pursuing Screamers. Yu punches at Esc-ape, but his fist phases through his body as he strikes. Then, all of the nanite infected in the city scream out, and gesture in unison towards the sky with grasping hands. The comic cuts to show Blitzkrieg Island, and inside it, is a black spherical chamber and within in floats a humanoid form, made of electrical energy, shaped like a tall, thin, emaciated, bald man, as it gestures towards the reader before blinking out. End of issue.